Reimu Hakurei
Character Synopsis Reimu Hakurei (博麗　霊夢) is the Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine and the main protagonist of the Touhou series in general. She is extremely talented and gifted, but her laziness makes her hate training. Despite that, she resolves incidents anyway and she's friendly and gets along with everyone, including Youkai. This passive attitude towards monsters doesn't sit well with most of the humans in Gensokyo, which means her shrine doesn't get many visitors... or donations. Character Statistics Tiering: At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C | Low 2-C Verse: Touhou Project Name: Reimu Hakurei Gender: Female Age: At least in her Mid-Teens. Going by the series timeline, she is likely currently in her 20s. Classification: Human/Shrine Maiden/Youkai Hunter Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Projection, Danmaku, likely Soul Manipulation, Spiritual Awareness (Can see and purify spirits), Spatial Manipulation (Can open dimensional rifts and barriers to use in conjunction with her projectiles. She can prevent opponents from approaching her and even make enemy bullets automatically dodge her), Teleportation, Barrier Creation (Both offensive and defensive), Sealing, various amulets (can be used to create doubles of herself, bind and seal targets, etc.), can summon gods, Illusion Creation by summoning gods, can see through illusions, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Intangibility(Fantasy Nature lets her float away from existence, giving her intangibility) Destructive Ability: At least High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Destroyed the Netherworld's barrier with extreme ease, the same barrier Marisa herself admitted that she couldn't do anything to. According to Marisa, her Fantasy Seal can one-shot almost any Youkai. She should be comparable to Miko and other religious figures). | Universe Level+ (Defeated a serious Shinki who during the battle burned down Makai in its entirety and is also considered the creator and ruler of Makai which is infinite) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Could fly interstellar distances in the Dream World while fighting various enemies) | Massively FTL+ (Flew past the stars of Makai and kept up with Shinki who can fly at least interstellar distances across Makai in seconds) Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: At least High Universal, likely Universal+ (Can harm most Youkai with kicks, fought Byakuren in close-quarters combat) | Universal+ Durability: At least High Universe Level, likely Universe Level+ (Fantasy Nature makes her untouchable to most attacks, making her difficult to kill or harm) | Universe Level+' Stamina: Immense (maintained the summon of the Sumiyoshi Gods for twelve days straight which requires high concentration and prayers non-stop) Range: Tens of meters, much higher with Oomagatsumi no Kami's amulet as she was going to summon Oomagatsumi no Kami to completely taint the whole Lunar Capital with impurity. Higher with Fantasy Nature (Lets her float away from existence) Intelligence: Reimu is a skilled fighter with knowledge on many youkai, gods, and other spiritual beings. She is also extremely perceptive and has an innate knack for using her powers, even those she doesn't fully understand, weaving them into her movements and attacks without fully realizing or intending to do so. While she is extremely talented, she is also very lazy. Weaknesses: Due to her laziness, Reimu hasn't mastered the ability to summon gods, and she hasn't reached her true potential, relying primarily on her sheer talent. Versions: Windows | PC-98 Other Attributes List of Equipment: Hakurei Yin-Yang Orb that aids in her spiritual attacks, amulets, an amulet with the calamity of Oomagatsumi no Kami's body, sealing needles, purification rod (also called Oonusa), and the Ultramarine Orb Elixir Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ability to Float:' While flight is extremely common among inhabitants of Gensokyo, Reimu's ability extends beyond that; she is capable of "floating away from everything/existence", as described in her Last Word description. Reimu can also use this power to teleport short distances, and she tends to do this without realizing. **'Fantasy Nature:' The ultimate expression of Reimu's ability to float. By floating away from existence, she becomes impossible to hit by normal means. It is said that no one in the verse would be able to beat her with any method, though this is likely hyperbolic. In the Grimoire of Marisa, it is stated that she can use this ability indefinitely. It isn't even really a spell card; it's an innate power of Reimu's that was named by Marisa and its duration limited for use in spell card battles. *'Aura Manipulation:' It's stated in the omake.txt of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil that Reimu can control the natural spirits of living things, though this is never shown again. *'Powers as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden:' As the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, Reimu can handle the Hakurei Yin-Yang Orbs, and is trained in youkai extermination techniques as well as standard duties like performing blessings. Reimu is also capable of summoning Gensokyo's native god powers, but she isn't well-trained enough to do so reliably. Skill Cards *'Ascension Kick:' A somersault kick attack. *'Binding Border:' Creates two fields around the enemy. Restricts enemy movements to the left and right or up and down. *'Cautionary Border:' Generates a long-lasting forcefield by throwing amulets. *'Demon-Sealing Dimensional Rift:' Teleports and fires rapid needles in a wide arc. *'Dimensional Rift:' Instantly teleports and strikes at the enemy. *'Hakurei Amulet:' Fires multiple homing amulets. *'Instant Dimensional Rift:' Creates a body double from amulets to evade attacks. If the double takes hits, it releases a barrage of amulets. *'Spread Amulet:' Removes the homing from the Hakurei amulets to create a heavy barrage. *'Youkai Buster:' Fires multiple amulets straight ahead. Spell Cards *'Divine Arts "Omnidirectional Demon-Binding Circle":' Creates an expansive barrier centered around Reimu. *'Divine Arts "Sky-Conquering Wind God Kicks":' A string of repeated Ascension Kicks. *'Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal":' One of Reimu's most powerful spell cards, one that forcibly seals the target with bullets of light that ignore the laws of physics. According to Marisa, she can exterminate any Youkai in Gensokyo with this spell card. *'Divine Spirit "Fantasy Seal -Blink-":' Somehow, through her special, innate powers, Reimu is able to surround her opponents even when moving in a straight line, reappearing in front of and behind opponents when it should be impossible. *'Dream Sign "Duplex Barrier":' A spell card with the power to turn space inside out. *'Holy Relic "Yin-Yang Demon God Orb":' A Yin-Yang orb made of immense spiritual energy. Not only is it useful as a direct attack, but the long-lasting aftereffect is powerful, too. *'Jewel Sign "Orbs of Light, Cast into Shade":' Fires Yin-Yang orbs that bounce off the ground. They last a long time and follow an unusual path, so their effectiveness depends on where they're fired from. *'Spirit Sign "Fantasy Orb":' Fires homing spirit orbs. Since there's enough to easily hit a moving target, it's easy to use in a firefight. *'Treasure Sign "Yin-Yang Treasured Orb":' A close-range attack that fires a circular field out from the palm of the hand. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Games Category:Manga Category:Humans Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Hax Category:Summoners Category:PC-98 Canon Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2